Army
by BlackSky83
Summary: Esta es la historia de los niños que fueron forzados a ser soldados. Del ejercito que se creo bajo techos encantados y corredores oscuros. De las risas que se convirtieron en pesados silencios y los silencios que se volvieron en aterradora espera. Esta es la historia de los que decidieron luchar. GEN


**Mi obsesiono actual es Harry Potter, como pueden notar. Actualizaré mis otras historias cuando me llegue la inspiración para el respectivo fandom.**

 **Mientras tanto, ¡Disfruten!**

 **Nos leemos.**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _El verdadero soldado no lucha porque odia lo que hay delante de él, sino porque ama qué hay detrás de él."_**

 ** _-G.K. Chesterton._**

* * *

Empezó en quinto año. Jóvenes rostros reuniéndose en un bar abandonado, sus cuerpos acercándose para compartir calor, algunos escépticos, otros emocionados.

"Por nuestras calificaciones." Proclamó Hermione Granger, su espalda recta, sus ojos serios.

"Para sobrevivir." Murmuró en medio de la noche, cuando solo un joven pelirrojo, leal y asustado, y un azabache, con el peso del mundo en los hombros, pudieron escucharla. ( _Su espina estaba doblada, el conocimiento que siempre había adorado ahora una carga sobre su cuerpo.)_

En ambas ocasiones sostuvieron sus manos, sus dedos blancos por la fuerza y, aun así, era la única razón por la que las palabras salieron de su boca.

* * *

Hechizos murmurados en salones abandonados, nunca más de cinco personas, porque podían ser un grupo, podían haber firmado, pero la oscuridad todavía asechaba los corredores del castillo.

El castillo que, durante cuatro años, había sido su hogar. Donde Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones se ocultaron bajo las sabanas, murmurando y riendo a lo largo de la noche. Donde Justin Finch-Fletchey juntaba su cabeza contra la de Ernie Macmillan, teoría y hechizos pasando por sus bocas y cayendo en pergaminos.

Donde Anthony Goldstain había probado su primera rana de chocolate. Donde Terry Boot había hecho su primer hechizo. Donde Micheal Corner había dado su primer beso.

Donde Neville Longbottom había pasado largas tardes atendiendo su jardín. Donde Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown habían sostenidos manos, apenas conteniendo su emoción por las palabras de una anciana profesora de adivinación.

Eran niños. Pequeños lanzados en medio de una guerra, un general con ojos verdes y una peculiar cicatriz a la cabeza del ejército.

Pero esta no es la historia de una profecía. No es la historia de un niño que tuvo que crecer demasiado rápido, la esperanza del mundo mágico recayendo sobre él.

No. Esta es la historia de los niños que fueron forzados a ser soldados. Del ejercito que se creo bajo techos encantados y corredores oscuros. De las risas que se convirtieron en pesados silencios y los silencios que se volvieron en aterradora espera.

Esta es la historia de los que decidieron luchar.

* * *

Un elfo, con sus grandes orejas y todavía más grandes ojos, con la pasión de la libertad brillando en su pequeño cuerpo, les devolvió parte de lo que habían perdido.

Y la sala de menesteres se volvió su _hogar_. Donde leales Hufflepuff, sabios Ravenclaws, valientes Gryffindors, se reunieron. Practicaron y practicaron _y practicaron_ hasta que los hechizos se grabaron en sus mentes y el calor de sus Patronous abrazaba sus lastimadas almas.

( _Y oh…Que tan perfecto hubiera sido si las cuatro casas se hubiesen reunido bajo un techo, juntando todas las grandes cualidades que habían creado un magnifico castillo_.)

Y Harry Potter, con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos gentiles pensó, _por esto vale la pena luchar._

* * *

Durante años, mucho después de que la sangre se secara y los cuerpos se enterraran, sus cabezas todavía girarían instintivamente cuando su general entraba a una sala. Sus espinas, inconscientemente, se volverían rectas y sus manos buscarían sus varitas, preparándose para cumplir cualquier orden.

"¡Es inaceptable!" Le gritaría un Auror veterano a Dean Thomas, luego de que este abandonara a Harry en medio de una lluvia de hechizos. Potter había terminado en el hospital. Todos los rehenes se habían salvado.

Harry había contado el número de enemigos, el agarre en su varita apretándose con cada uno que veía. Aun así, había girado su cabeza, mirando directamente a los ojos de Dean.

"Ve por lo rehenes." Le había ordenado. Y Dean había ido.

Pero no dijo palabra durante toda la reprimenda. Pues ¿Cómo explicar lo que se había creado tras aquellos muros antiguos?

Porque Harry, con manos estables y voz firme, había enseñado a los que no sabían defenderse. Porque Harry fue el primero que le dijo a Neville Longbottom que podía hacer más. Fue el que alzo la mano de Cho Chang, con un Patronous en la punta de su lengua, recordándole lo que era _vivir_. El que siempre tenía una sonrisa y un cumplido cuando por fin lo **intentaban**.

Harry Potter fue el joven que, en su quinto año, se quedaría con los más pequeños, contándoles historias fabulosas de una escuela con dragones, escobas, dulces y clases. Historias donde un sapo rosa con gatos todavía no había entrado a sus muros y _volar_ en un Hipogriffo se hacía posible.

Porque el nombre de _Harry Potter_ dejaría de ser una leyenda inalcanzable sobre El-Niño-Que-Vivió, y se convertiría en _profesor, general,_ _ **amigo**_.

Fue el que les enseño a devolver el golpe el doble de fuerte. Y ellos, en cambio, le daban su completa confianza.

Así que Dean Thomas no se defendería cuando sus superiores exigían obediencia absoluta. Pero la próxima vez que Harry giró su cabeza y le pidió seguir adelante, Dean lo hizo sin la menor duda.

Pero eso era el futuro. Luego de que Hogwarts se reconstruyera sobre tumbas, luego de que un año oscuro arrasara con Inglaterra, luego de que Albus Dumbledor cayera de la torre de Astronomía. Luego de que niños, emocionados e inocentes, entraran a la sala que todo lo da.

* * *

La adrenalina de hacer lo prohibido. De observar la pared llena de reglas y pensar " _Yo las estoy rompiendo_." Miradas furtivas en el comedor, Galeones calientes en sus bolsillos, sonrisas misteriosas en sus labios.

Era una travesura.

Y luego…

Luego Harry los reunió, sus labios firmes, sus hombros caídos, y en su muñeca las palabras "No debo decir mentiras" estaban permanentemente grabadas.

* * *

Colin Creevey construyó su vida sobre arte. Comenzó con dibujos, crayones marcándose sobre una hoja blanca. Pero eso jamás fue suficiente, no podía captar todo lo que quería mostrar.

A los cinco, sus padres le regalaron una cámara, y el mundo de Colin _brillo_.

A los once la magia se volvió _real_ y las imágenes en su cámara se _movían_ y su vida era _maravillosa_.

En su cuarto año, un brazo alrededor de su hermano, el otro sosteniendo su posesión más preciada, tomo las imágenes que, en el futuro, serian parte de libros de historia, museos, memoriales.

(Luna Lovegood destruyendo uno de los muñecos de práctica.

Lee Jordan luchando contra Katie Bell.

Zacharias Smith con una mirada irritada y Hermione Granger, su varita en mano, sobre él.

Ron Weasley y Padma Patil, planeando su próxima ruta.

Harry Potter, sus brazos cruzados, su mirada severa, su postura mostrando ira, control y, sobre todo, _poder_.)

Y todas aquellas fotos que jamás vieron más haya de un álbum, una billetera, un marco en medio de la casa.

(Angelina Johnson y Fred Weasley, sosteniendo manos, sonrisas iguales en sus rostros, sus cabezas unidas.

Ginny Weasley y Alicia Spinnet, sus mejillas sucias, sus uniformes embarrados, las escobas descansando sobre sus hombros, amabas riendo sobre algo desconocido.

Anthony Goldstain y Susan Bones, inmersos en una guerra de miradas, sus brazos sosteniendo sus rostros, sus piernas cruzadas bajo ellos.

Padma y Parvati Patil, Fred y George Weasley, los cuatro con sus miradas alzadas, viendo cuatro Patrouns completamente diferentes.

Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, acostados sobre uno de los muchos colchones en la sala, sus cuerpos entrelazados, relajados, los tres dormidos.)

* * *

Cho Chang era un Ravenclaw. Por eso, se suponía que era sabia, curiosa, _inteligente_. Sabía que las lagrimas no levantaban a los muertos, que un Avada Kedavra era permanente, que ni siquiera el constante sufrimiento de una joven con el corazón roto sería suficiente para que Cedric Diggory volviera.

(Hermosas tardes sobre sus escobas, el mundo a sus pies, sus manos juntas, el viento murmurando a su alrededor. Y el mundo dejaba de existir. Y para ella solo estaba _él_ y para él solo estaba _ella_.)

(Y sobre la misma cancha en donde se habían jurado amor, su cuerpo había aparecido, frio, inmóvil, sus ojos abiertos en eterno terror.)

Así que, sí, ella sabía que las cascadas que bajaban por sus mejillas cada día no lo mejorarían.

(Pero era joven. Y en cada esquina del castillo había una nueva memoria. _Ahí fue nuestro primero beso. Tras esa columna planeamos nuestro futuro. Bajo ese techo nos acostamos, nuestros brazos rodeando al otro, susurrando nuestros más profundos secretos._ )

Y estaba _cansada_. No quería tener aquel constante dolor en el pecho, no quería sentir las lagrimas acumularse con cada recuerdo, pero su cuerpo no parecía entender el mensaje.

Las miradas simpáticas se habían vuelto de disgusto, los murmureos que la seguían en el pasillo ahora eran burlones. Pero solo Marietta Edgecome, su mejor amiga, se daba cuenta, pues la mirada de Cho ahora era siempre distante, viviendo en un pasado manchado con el luto y un futuro que jamás pasaría.

Y con pasos ausentes, llego a un viejo y abandonado bar.

Donde Hermione Granger estuvo de pie, su mirada fiera, sus hombros tensos. Donde Ron Weasley retaba a todos con la mirada, sus puños cerrados. Donde Harry Potter se sentó, su cabeza gacha y, aun así, sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

(Y firmó. Harry, sorprendido y un poco incrédulo, le había susurrado "¿Por Cedric?". Y Cho…Cho no pudo enojarse, por Harry Potter todavía no entendía lo que era luchar por si mismo. Lo que era tener que salvarse a sí mismo por su propia voluntad. No. Harry Potter siempre había tenido que pelear las luchas de otros, siempre había tenido que ser _mejor_ porque el **mundo** lo necesitaba.

Cho sonrío, negó la cabeza y se fue.)

(Al otro día, todas aquellas capas de maquillaje que había evitado cubrieron su piel. Porque Cho…Cho había perdido a la persona que amaba y en el proceso se había perdido a sí misma.)

(Durante semanas, el maquillaje se esparciría por su rostro tras cada lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla. Aun así, cada mañana, se lo aplicaba, porque se sentía _hermosa_ y eso, también, era una armadura.)

Algunos días, las lágrimas la consumirían, su respiración se cortaría y cada esquina que giraba un chico con sonrisa gentil, uniforme de Hufflepuff ligeramente desorganizado, estaría ahí.

Esos días se subía a su escoba, volando tan alto que podía sentir el frio en su alma. Y solo entonces, gritaría. Gritaría a todo pulmón, con ira, con tristeza, con todo lo que sus lágrimas no podían decir.

Luego bajaba y, con su mirada fiera, retadora y determinada, caminaría a la sala de Menesteres y maldeciría todo muñeco a su alcance.

(A veces los más valientes no son los que siguen adelante sin rasguño. A veces, los más valientes son los que, con lagrimas manchando su rostro, se levantan, plantan sus pies y dicen **_No_**.)

* * *

Un patronous, Harry le dijo a Hermione, es el olor de un libro nuevo entre tus manos, una cerveza de mantequilla caliente a tu lado. Son tus amigos caminando a tu lado, y la sonrisa nerviosa de Ron cuando lo abrazas. Y una nutria aparece, nadando, y Hermione se sonroja.

Un patronous, Harry le dijo a Ron, son los brazos de Ginny rodeándolo al final de segundo año, el diario destruido. Es la primera vez que tapas un gol en un partido. Abrir un nuevo suéter tejido cada navidad. La sorpresa al ver a Hermione golpear a Draco. Y hay un perro, persiguiendo a la nutria, y Ron ríe.

Un patronous, Harry le murmuro a Luna, es la lluvia cayendo con delicadeza sobre tu piel, la briza volando por tu cabello. Es la sensación de la tierra bajo tus pies desnudos, el hocico de un Thestral contra tu mano. Es la magia que tu madre solía hacer, algo harmonizando en tu alma al ver lo imposible. Y hay una liebre, saltando, y Luna brilla.

Un patronous, Harry le dice a Cho, es Marietta haciendo caras graciosas en medio de un examen. Son los brazos de Cedric en tu cintura durante el baile de navidad, sus sonrisas más brillantes que cualquier estrella. Y hay un cisne, deslizándose, y Cho llora.

Un patronous, Harry le dice a Seamus, es la sonrisa traviesa de Dean antes de una explosión bien hecha. Es la pólvora, estallando en brillantes figuras en el cielo nocturno. Es el viento que corre por tu cuerpo cuando te subes a una escoba. Y hay un zorro, corriendo y Seamus sonríe satisfecho.

Un patronous, Harry le susurra a Ginny, es la velocidad de tu escoba bajo tus manos, el suelo volviéndose borroso a tus pies. Es bailar y reír hasta que tus pies duelan y las lágrimas corran por tus mejillas. Es la sonrisa indulgente de Bill, la carcajada de Charlie, la irritación fingida de Percy, las exclamaciones de Ron, la mirada severa de tu madre y los ojos divertidos de tu padre tras cada broma de los gemelos. Y hay un caballo, volando, y Ginny sonríe.

Un patronous, piensa Harry, es el extraño sentimiento que vive en su pecho cuando la Sala de los Menesteres brilla con plata, hablando de tiempos cuando el mundo era dorado.

* * *

Marietta Edgecome paso por los familiares pasillos, su mirada baja. (Sus manos temblaban, sus pies le rogaban girar, su _magia_ se encogía en protesta.)

Alzo su mano (la misma donde Harry siempre tendría palabras marcadas. La misma que había aprendido tantos hechizos de un azabache con ojos verdes.) y no dudo en tocar la puerta.

\- Pasa querida. – La chillona voz de Umbridge la llamo. Giro la chapa, entrando sin trastabillar. (Metió sus manos en lo profundo de sus bolsillos donde, quizás, no se notaria el temblor.)

\- ¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo? – Marietta abrió la boca, lista para hablar, pero las palabras parecían bloqueadas, su garganta se había cerrado.

La sala de Menesteres era ahora su hogar en el castillo. Donde había hecho amigos, había aprendido hechizos, había luchado, había reído. Era el único lugar seguro en el castillo para aquellos que desafiaban el veneno del ministerio.

(Recordaba a Cho, su mirada presente por primera vez en el año, una de sus ahora raras sonrisas en su rostro. A Dennis Creevey, aun tan emocionado por cada pedazo de magia que presenciaba. A Lavander Brown, peinándole el cabello con delicadeza, el ultimo chisme en sus labios. A Fred y George Weasley, probando un nuevo producto cada sesión.)

( _A Harry Potter, guiando su mano en un hechizo que en el futuro le salvaría la vida._ )

\- El grupo que está buscando…- Forzó a las palabras a salir por su garganta, sus manos apretando la madera bajo ellas.

Dolores Umbrigde, quien hacía menos de una semana había amenazado con acabar por completo con la carrera de su madre, se inclino hacía adelante, su sonrisa maliciosa.

(También recordaba a su madre. Contándole cuentos cada noche, trenzando su cabello, sonriéndole con _amor_. Recordaba brazos gentiles, rodeando su pequeña figura. Recordaba sus labios sobre su frente.)

(Recordaba como en el verano, a medida que pasaban los días, se volvía más frenética, preocupada, porque estaban despidiendo a todos los hijos de muggle del ministerio. Como cada lechuza se había vuelto una posibilidad de terror. Recordaba como su madre guardaba cada centavo, pues estaba segura que ella sería la siguiente.)

\- Se donde están. – Continuo. En su interior, pidió perdón.

(Y cuando, a la mañana siguiente, la palabra "serpiente" apareció en su frente, no tuvo la fuerza para crear ningún resentimiento.)

(Solo cuando los ojos de cada miembro se posaron sobre ella, lastimados, traicionados, enojados; encogió los hombros, tratando de detener las lágrimas que querían brotar.)

( _Y solo para ella admitiría que los fríos ojos verdes de su general dolieron más que cualquier maldición._ )

Al final de su quinto año su madre aun tendría trabajo.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _El heroísmo no siempre sucede en un estallido de gloria. A veces, pequeños triunfos y grandes corazones cambian el curso de la historia."_** ** _  
_** ** _-Mary Roach_**

* * *

Dumbledore está muerto. Harry, Hermione y Ron están tratando de acabar la guerra. La orden del Fenix ya no existe. Y Neville….

Neville se levanta en medio del festín de bienvenida, su espalda recta, orgulloso, y rechaza el nuevo orden. Es el primer Cruciatus del año. (Harry. Harry era quien gritaba a todo pulmón la verdad. Quien seguía su camino sin importarle a quien le pareciera. Quien tomo un grupo de niños y los volvió _guerreros_. Pero Harry **_ya no está_**. Así que, en su lugar, Neville se levanta, su mano temblando ligeramente, y se **niega** a ser un mortifago.)

Están dentro de los muros de Hogwarts, el lugar más seguro de Inglaterra, y donde la guerra se siente con más fuerza.

De día, Neville se planta como un árbol frente a cualquier maldición dirigida a alguien indefenso. Ruge como león, y sufre las consecuencias. Día tras día, las heridas empiezan a acumularse en su cuerpo. (En la noche, Ginny se escabulle al dormitorio de los hombres. Tres camas vacías le dan siempre la bienvenida. Juntos escuchan a los gemelos Weasley recitar la lista de muertos y desaparecidos. Solo cuando el temblor de su mano es imposible de ignorar, Ginny la agarra, atrayéndola a su pecho, como si fuese lo más precioso en Hogwarts.)

Y cuando los pasillos se vuelven demasiado peligrosos para algunos, Neville abre las puertas de la sala de los Menesteres, Ginny a su derecha, Luna a su izquierda, un grupo de niño indefensos a su espalda.

(Camina por los pasillos, ligeramente cojo por la ultima maldición, sus puños cerrados, su espalda recta, sus ojos determinados y les da _esperanza_ a los niños ( _sobrevivientes_ ) aterrados.)

* * *

En su primer año, Ginny Weasley conoció la oscuridad. Sintió como su alma era c _onsumida_ por un recuerdo. (A veces, cuando solo la rabia dominaba su cuerpo, se preguntaba si, quizás, nunca recuperó las partes perdidas.)

Memorias ocultas, pintura roja en sus manos y un diario siempre bajo su brazo. Recordaba el _terror_ que sentía cada mañana y como Tom era su único consuelo. (Y Ginny jamás lo admitiría, pero Tom, quien fue el primero en decirle lo hermosa que era, quien la escuchaba durante horas, quien siempre tenía palabras gentiles como respuesta, fue su príncipe azul durante los primeros seis mese en Hogwarts.) (Y luego las petrificaciones empeoraron. _Su uniforme se llenaba de sangre ajena. Sus manos temblaban con cada letra que escribía y las palabras de_ _ **Tom**_ _se volvieron más venenosas._ ) (Años después todavía escucharía la suave voz en su mente. En esos días, Ginny agarraría su cabeza, la enterraría entre sus piernas y **gritaría** porque Ginny Weasley se rehusaba a ser controlada. _Moriría_ antes de permitir que alguien usase su cuerpo nuevamente.)

En la cámara de los secretos se levantaría, un diario destruido y una serpiente gigante siendo las únicas pruebas de lo que había ocurrido. Y Harry, con ojos mucho más ancianos de lo que deberían, no sonrío y no le explicó. Y Ginny…Ginny no insistió. Porque, aunque quisiera ayudar, Ginny tenía sus propios demonios, sus propias memorias, pero también tiene once años y ni siquiera sabe cómo e _lla_ seguirá adelante.

Aun así, los años siguen. Ginny crece, sus ojos fieros, su cabello reflejando un infierno, su postura tensa. Porque Ginny fue un soldado desde su primer año, porque Ginny sintió fríos dedos sobre su _alma_ , y ella, a diferencia de tantos, entiende el _horror_ que Lord Voldemort puede traer.

Así que, cuando en su sexto año los Mortifagos tiran maldiciones a todo el que se mueva, Ginny no se agacha a confortar a los pequeños. No los abraza hasta que sus miedos se desvanezcan, no les agarra la mano, asegurándoles que todo estará bien. No. Ginny se planta frente a ellos, su varita alzada, su mirada dura y **lucha**.

(Porque Ginny Weasley no era su madre. No sabía cómo dar compasión a todo el que lo necesitara. Pero sabía lo que era estar _aterrada_ , sabía lo que era ahogarse en su propio miedo.)

( _Sabía lo que era pensar que nadie te ayudaría._ )

Ginny había perdido la compasión en su primero año, un diario con palabras gentiles e ideas maliciosas se lo arrebato antes de que pudiera florecer, pero _pelearía_ por todo aquel que la necesitara.

* * *

Ernie Macmillan era un pura sangre. Eso, en ese Hogwarts, era suficiente para permitirle estudiar. Aun así, veía las caras burlonas de los mortifagos, quienes apenas y si lo maldecían, porque él era un _Hufflepuff_ y eso, ahí, significaba _débil, cobarde, tonto_.

Y Ernie, a diferencia de otros años, no sacaba el pecho, orgullosos de su casa. No. Ernie agachaba la cabeza, encogía los hombros y se apartaba del camino de todos. Ernie veía desde lejos como los mayores se interponían entre las maldiciones, como los pequeños se acurrucaban en las esquinas, protegiéndose en números.

Cruzaba los brazos, se apoyaba contra el muro, y mantenía su silencio.

(Y cuando había que escabullir a quienes peligraban en el castillo, era Ernie quien los escondía, quien los llevaba a un lugar seguro, quien era el ultimo rostro amigable que veían antes de que las grandes puertas de la sala de menesteres se cerrera.)

( _Cuando su general viajaba por Inglaterra encontrando Horocruxes, cuando sus tenientes estaban encerrados en la sala de menesteres, cuando los pasillos se volvieron demasiado peligrosos para los leones y las águilas, Ernie Macmillan pasaba los mensajes, se escabullía entre muros oscuros y se ocultaba en plena vista._ )

(Cuando los Carrow se tropezaban en el aire, cuando las bromas pesadas recaían contra Snape, cuando las maldiciones golpeaban a aquellos que torturaban, exclamaban en furia contra _Neville Longbottom,_ _Ginerva Weasley, Luna Loovegood_. Y Ernie Macmillan, con la mirada gacha y los hombros encogidos, sonreiría a sus adentros.)

* * *

Y así como sucedería en los libros de historia, la casa de Slytherin obtendrá una pequeña mención en las anécdotas de los soldados.

Porque los Slytherin pensaban primero en su propia sobrevivencia, en su dolor, en su futuro.

(Porque los Slytherin sabían que, de pelear contra los mortifagos, rostros familiares estarían bajo aquellas mascaras. Amigos, tíos, primos, hermanos, padres, quienes no dudarían por más de uno segundos antes matarlos, porque eso era una misericordia a comparación de lo que el señor oscuro haría.)

Porque los Slytherin no salvaron a nadie con actos de valor, lealtad infinita o conocimiento insaciable.

(Pero cuando los Carrow exclamaban en furia por cada estudiante que se escapaba de sus manos, nadie menciono la sala a la que habían marchado bajo Umbridge.)

(Porque cuando Draco Malfoy se encontró de frente con Neville Longbottom cuando este trataba de escabullir a un media sangre de Ravenclaw, siguió su camino, ignorando por completo al par, y reportando nada inusual al final del día.)

(Porque cuando los elfos empezaron a traer libros de curación, nadie cuestionaría el apellido Greengrass escrito en la primera hoja.)

(Porque solo cuando la puerta de su sala común se cerraba, asegurando su soledad, los sollozos resonarían en el calabazo como lo hacían en el resto de la escuela.)

( _Porque los más pequeños pasarían horas limpiando calderones en la oficina del director, de tal forma que, al volver a sus salas comunes, sus músculos cansados casi podían reflejar el efecto de un Cruciatus_.)

Porque los Slytherin no fueron héroes.

(O, al menos, no lo fueron mientras los ojos del mundo estaban sobre ellos.)

Pero esa es otra historia.

* * *

Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil. Una nunca estaba sin la otra, amigas desde que los primeros chismes del año se compartieron entre risas infantiles.

Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil. Quienes entre sonrisas y sonrojos escuchaban con atención las palabras escondidas entre la esfera de adivinación, sus manos entrelazadas, sus hombros unidos, sus ojos brillando de emoción.

Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil. Creando una danza solo para ellas, donde una hechizaba y la otra esquivaba, los consejos de su general rodeándolas, sus cuerpos en perfecta sincronía.

Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil. Ambas pura sangre, pasando mensajes, interrumpiendo sesiones de tortura, huyendo entre los pasillos de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil. De pie frente a el castillo, preparándose para la ultima batalla, espalda contra espalda, fieras como el símbolo de su casa.

Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil. El cuerpo de una destrozado por un hombre lobo, su hermoso cabello miel manchado de sangre. La otra, acurrucado lo que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, sabiendo que tiene que levantarse, tiene que volver, porque la guerra todavía no ha terminado. (Pero de alguna forma, se siente como si una parte de su mundo se hubiese acabado.)

Parvati Patil. Atendiendo incontables funerales, su hermana a su lado. (La que le queda.)

Parvati Patil. Con su varita en mano, entrando a la oficina de aurores por primera vez, dos meses después de la ultima batalla, lista para su entrenamiento.

Parvati Patil. Aprendiendo a seguir adelante.

Parvati Patil. Creando su propia familia. (Su esposo y un par de gemelas, Lavander y Rosemary.)

Parvati Patil. Viviendo su vida.

( _Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil. Sus tumbas una junto a la otra. Y en el cielo, sus espíritus ríen entre chismes y aventuras.)_

* * *

Katie Bell salió de Hogwarts el año en que Albus Dumbledore murió. Fue parte de la última generación que no sufrió bajo las varitas de sus profesores. Fue parte de la primera generación que salió al mundo cuando Lord Voldemort tomo control del ministerio.

Pero Katie Bell era media sangre. Eso significaba, en ese mundo, que tenía derecho a trabajar, tenía derecho a una varita, tenía derecho a _vivir_. (No como Alicia Spinnet, quien se escondería en los sótanos de amigos, una mano siempre sobre el Galeon dorado que le había dado las herramientas para sobrevivir la guerra.)

Katie Bell trabajó como asistente en el equipo al cual Oliver Wood se había unido. Veía desde las sombras como aquellos jugadores, apasionados y talentosos, eran remplazados, porque su sangre no era suficiente.

("Esto no es Quidditch." Le había murmurado Oliver, sus puños cerrados, su expresión caída.

"Solo hay que esperar a que nuestro buscador atrape la Snitch." Había respondido, sus ojos en el cielo. Se sentía culpable, dejando todas sus esperanzas sobre un joven a quien el destino había condenado, pero, a ese punto, era el único rayo de anhelo que le quedaba.

Oliver le había dado una mirada de reproche, pero no lo negó.)

Katie Bell no sabía lo que ocurría en Hogwarts. No sabía de las maldiciones que volaban en los pasillos, de las torturas y de aquellos que decidieron luchar.

No. Katie Bell iba a su trabajo cada mañana, observaba la destrucción del deporte que amaba, se tomaba unos tragos con Oliver, y volvía a su hogar. Katie Bell, incluso en el régimen de Voldemort, tuvo una vida tranquila.

Aun así, cuando sintió el ardor de su Galeon en medio de un entrenamiento, no dudo ni un segundo en responder al llamado a guerra.

Giró sobre sus talones, discretamente yendo al cambiador de los hombres, donde Oliver se preparaba para el entrenamiento.

Saco el Galeon de su bolsillo, posándolo sobre la mano abierta del jugador. (Oliver no necesitó explicación, pues había sido él quien la había escuchado en sus anécdotas borrachas, quien la había cubierto cuando visitaba a los gemelos, quien esperaba a su buscador tanto como Katie esperaba a su general.)

Y para cuando alguien en el equipo notara su ausencia, Oliver y Katie estarían volando hacía Hogwarts, donde una batalla les daría la bienvenida.

* * *

Y un castillo antiguo, donde cientos de magos se habían entrenado, fue el lugar de la batalla final.

Donde las estatuas, las armaduras y las escaleras se unieron a la lucha, porque Hogwarts defiende a los _suyos_. (Muros desplomándose sin razón, obstruyendo el camino de los mortifagos hacía los mas pequeños.) (Las armaduras marchando por el puente, sus espadas en alto, listos para defender las almas tras ellos.)

Donde los fantasmas y los elfos atrajeron todo el fuego posible. Donde los cuadros eran mensajeros, corriendo de un lado al otro del castillo, porque eran los _únicos_ que sobrevivían el trayecto.

Donde niños, aterrados, alzaron sus varitas contra aquellos que trataban de lastimarlos.

Donde los que jugaban Quidditch tomaron sus escobas y se elevaron en el aire, usando la habilidad que un juego les había enseñado para _salvar vidas_. Donde los más curiosos lanzaban todo aquel hechizo que alguna vez hubiese pasado por sus manos. Donde los más leales _apartaban_ a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino y arrastraban a los heridos a un lugar seguro. Donde los ambiciosos se llenaron de valor y apuntaron sus varitas a sus seres amados. Donde los valientes se tiraban al centro de cada pelea, sus movimientos desesperados.

Donde el ejercito que Harry había creado fueron los primeros en defender su hogar.

Donde Lavander Brown dio su ultimo respiro.

Donde Fred Weasley soltó su ultima carcajada.

Donde Colin Creevey hizo su ultimo hechizo

Donde cientos de estudiantes, cuyos nombres se olvidarían en la historia, perdieron la vida para que otros pudieran seguir adelante.

* * *

Y después, cuando los cuerpos se enterraron, los juicios se hicieron y Hogwarts empezó a reconstruirse, las pesadillas todavía seguirían.

Algunos se despertarían el resto de sus vidas en medio de la noche, listo para correr, para ocultarse, porque si los atrapaban _morirían._ Otros caminarían por el Callejón Diagón, observando la inocente magia con posturas tensas, porque la ultima vez que habían visto tantos hechizos, _eran maldiciones_ dirigidas a niños inocentes.

Muchos girarían la cabeza, una sonrisa en sus labios, listos para contarle una nueva historia a aquella persona que siempre había estado a su lado, y las palabras morirían en su boca al encontrar solo un espacio vacío.

Pero todos seguirían adelante. Crearían sus propias familias y, un día, llevarían a sus pequeños a la estación de Hogwarts, listos para enviarlos a sus nuevas aventuras.

* * *

"Lo siento." Murmuraría Harry, cuando solo él y Neville quedaban en la sala, ambos mirando la imagen de sus padres, colgada en el espejo.

(Lo siento por no poder salvarlos a todos. Lo siento por el sufrimiento. Lo siento por no ser suficiente.)

"Gracias Harry." Respondería Neville, un suspiro en sus labios.

(Gracias por enseñarnos a sobrevivir. Gracias por no rendirte. Gracias por nunca dejarnos caer.)

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Son los hombres viejos los que declaran la guerra. Pero son los jóvenes los que luchan y mueren."_**

 ** _-Herbert Hoover._**

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Lo siento por cualquier error ortográfico ;l .**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
